We have all experienced the frustration of carrying items in one hand (e.g. Grocery bags, boxes, etc.) and fumbling around for find keys to enter our homes, offices, mailboxes, etc. All too often, we fiddle with our keys that are attached to our key ring to find the right key. Despite a great deal of inventive effort, this problem has not been solved to the full satisfaction of users.
Many known key holders are equipped with mechanical pop out mechanisms, which enable the key to be ejected out of the fob when a button is pushed. Although such key holders allow the user to store several keys inside the fob there is a problem with key selection functionality and accessibility, as the user has to search for the correct key to open a door.